nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Pokémon fossils
This is a list of all Pokémon fossils. Generation VIII This generation of Pokémon is unique in that to revive one, the player needs to gather a set of Pokémon fossils. The Fossilized Fish and Bird are heads while the Fossilized Drake and Dino are tails. The combinations get the following Pokémon Method of Obtaining Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, LeafGreen and FireRed The player can obtain the Dome or Helix Fossil as a key item in Mt. Moon after defeating a super nerd. The player can obtain the Old Amber as a key item from a scientist in the back room of the Pewter City museum of science. Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal Fossils cannot be obtained or revived in these games. Instead, they must be traded from Pokémon Red, Blue or Yellow. Aerodactyl can be obtained from an in-game trade for a Chansey. Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire The player can obtain the Claw or Root Fossil on Route 111. The other will sink in the sand and be lost forever. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, all fossils can be obtained at Mirage Spots except the Jaw and Sail fossil which must be transferred from X & Y. Old Amber can be obtained regardless of version but, Dome, Armor, and Plume Fossils are exclusive to Omega Ruby and the Helix, Skull, and Cover Fossils are exclusive to Alpha Sapphire. Pokémon Emerald The player can obtain both Claw and Root Fossils. One can be obtained in Mirage Tower in Route 111. The other will disappear with the tower until the player has become Champion. Then, the player can go into the Desert Underpass underneath the Fossil Maniac's house near Fallarbor Town and find the other fossil at the end of cave. Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum The player can obtain the Armor and Skull Fossil from the Sinnoh Underground. The Armor Fossil isn't in Pokémon Diamond and the Skull Fossil isn't in Pokémon Pearl. In Pokémon Platinum, you can find Armor if your trainer ID is an even number and a Skull Fossil if the trainer ID is an odd number. Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver Pokémon Black & White Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon X & Y The Jaw and Sail fossils are obtained from the Fossil assistant at the end of Glittering Cave as a choice. If the player smashes rocks in the Glittering Cave, they can get an Old Amber. The other fossils can be obtained there after completing the game. Skull, Armor, Cover and Plume fossils are available in both games but the Claw & Root fossils are exclusive to X and Dome & Helix fossils are exclusive to Y. Pokémon Sun & Moon The fossils in this game are available for purchase in Olivia's Stone shop in Koni Koni City on Akala Island. They are available for 7000. Skull and Cover are exclusive to Sun while Armor and Plume are exclusive to Moon. Pokémon Sword & Shield The fossils in this game are first found on Route 6 hidden along the route. In Sword, the player can find a pair Fossilized Dinos and Fossilized Birds hidden in different parts of the route. In Shield, the player can find a pair Fossilized Drakes and Fossilized Fishes hidden in different parts of the route. More fossils can be found with the Digging Duo on Bridge Field in the Wild Area. Birds and Dinos are more common in Sword while Drakes and Fishes are more common in Shield but, they are all available in both games. Methods of Revival Pokémon Red, Blue & Yellow A scientist in the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island can revive the Fossils. Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald The player can revive their fossils by talking to a man on Devon Corporation's second floor in Rustboro City. . Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen Like the original games, fossils can be revived by a scientist in the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island. Pokémon Diamond, Pearl & Platinum Fossils can be revived by giving to the scientist in the Oreburgh Mining museum in Oreburgh City. Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver Fossils can be revived by a scientist at the Pewter Museum of Science in Pewter City. Pokémon Black & White Fossils can be revived at the Nacrene Museum in Nacrene City. Pokémon X & Y Fossils can be revived at the Ambrette Fossil Lab in Ambrette Town Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Like the originals, The player can revive their fossils by talking to a man on Devon Corporation's second floor in Rustboro City. Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon The player can revive the fossils by going to the Fossil Resurrection Center on on Route 8 on Akala Island Pokémon Sword & Shield The player can revive the fossilized parts by talking to the scientist Cara Liss on Route 6. They can only be revived if the player has a corresponding pair.Category:Pokémon items Category:Lists